


Паста, неандерталец и пьяная обезьяна

by van_Miaow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Cooking, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Pasta, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды WTF Hawaii Five-O 2015.<br/>Бета: their-law.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Паста, неандерталец и пьяная обезьяна

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Hawaii Five-O 2015.  
> Бета: their-law.

_В Гонолулу — огромный выбор ресторанов и уютных кафе на любой вкус. Даже самый привередливый ценитель найдёт здесь что-то для себя. Конечно, наиболее разнообразно представлена азиатская кухня и разнообразный фьюжн на её основе. Но и европейская…_

Гавайские острова. Гид Дюшемен.

Стив считал, что всё прошло отлично. Просто на ура.

Ресторан практически не пострадал: несколько растрощенных стульев, перекинутые столы, кровавый отпечаток на барной стойке (смачный такой — он сил не жалел) и тихо тлеющая занавеска.

Хм, это уже интересно — Стив не заметил, как её подожгли. Кому вообще это могло понадобиться?

Его команда уговаривает официантку вылезти из своего укрытия — в самом начале заварушки она, сложившись практически вдвое, втиснулась в щель между диванчиком и стенкой — та плачет и отказывается. Чин вздыхает, смотрит понимающе и продолжает уговаривать. И так — по третьему кругу.

Вереницу клоунов в наручниках распихивают по полицейским машинам.

Стив ещё никогда не видел таких печальных клоунов.

Возле кареты скорой помощи пара полицейских берёт показания у семьи канадцев. Канадцы выглядят неприлично счастливыми — не каждый день участвуешь в настоящем приключении. У них, в Канаде, ничего опаснее столкновения с голодной белкой не бывает. 

Ну, разве что бешеный опоссум нападёт. 

Или олень.

Стив уверен, что за право увезти шоковые одеяла домой глава семейства будет сражаться до последнего. Такой сувенир упустить никак нельзя.

— Да ладно, МакГарретт! — от тычка спину прошивает болью: он крайне неудачно приложился о стену (если в драке вообще можно приложиться удачно). — Серьёзно?! Колумбийцы в костюмах клоунов захватили мой ресторан? Выпили шесть бутылок коллекционного вина, а потом потребовали два миллиона мелкими купюрами и вертолёт? — Дэнни размахивает руками и заламывает брови.

Он медленно обходит зал, всем своим видом излучая праведное возмущение и непереносимое горе. Кажется, ещё миг — упадёт на колени и, причитая, начнёт рвать на себе волосы.

— Лучше бы эти козлы потребовали фургончик, шатёр и слона, — задумчиво рассматривает уже наполовину сгоревшую занавеску. — Эту ткань я заказывал из Италии.

— Детка… — пытается оправдаться Стив.

— Никаких деток, МакГарретт, — жёстко обрывает Дэнни. — Не хочу ничего слышать. Давай, собирай всё, что тебе нужно, и выметайся из моего ресторана.

Жуткий грохот мешает Стиву возразить — самая большая лампа падает и разлетается на осколки. Блядь…

— Зелёный абажур, столик на восемь персон, — _равнодушно_ комментирует Дэнни.

Это плохой знак.

— Штат оплатит? — как можно нейтральнее напоминает Стив. — И у тебя отличные условия страховки. Не впервые же.

— Вот именно, что не впервые, — вновь заводится Дэнни. — Ты притягиваешь неприятности, как гигантский магнит! Просто сверхспособность. Из-за тебя мой ресторан — посмешище на всех двадцати четырёх островах!

— Не преувеличивай, — терпение Стива не безгранично, — половина из них не заселена.

— Плевать. Слышишь? Плевать. Там, где нет людей, надо мною смеются тюлени, дельфины и прочая гавайская живность.

Дэнни разворачивается и уходит в сторону кухни.

Возле двери он оборачивается:

— Скажи Мэнди, что она уволена, — мне не нужны истерички в обслуге. — Дэнни улыбается и добавляет: — Оформляй придурков побыстрее.

— Как скажешь, Дэнно, — ухмыляется Стив. И в душе он прыгает, как юная чирлидерша, — оправдан по всем пунктам.

Одна из многих вещей, за которые он любит Дэнни, — неумение сердиться долго. Тот может ругаться, называть Стива животным, отправлять его к психиатрам и лезть в драку. Но во всём этом нет настоящей злости, того нелогичного раздражения, которое, накапливаясь, разрушает самые крепкие пары.

Жалобы Дэнни — это гипертрофированная забота. Стив воспринимает их как прелюдию.

А драки… Драки это особенно горячо.

— Мы закончили, шеф, — Коно вырывает его из сладких фантазий, — можем ехать.

Стив думает, что стоит попрощаться: возможно, удастся урвать законный поцелуй. Всё-таки он герой, обезвредивший банду террористов с помощью одной лишь солонки и фруктовой вилки.

— Это пиздец! — кричит Дэнни с кухни. — Они выбили заднюю дверь!

— Ладно, выдвигаемся, — Стив быстро идёт к двери: хороший командир знает, когда нужно отступить и перегруппироваться.

Ему приходится ехать на пассажирском сидении.

В такой день взять Камаро было бы слишком безрассудно даже для него. А не ко времени внимательный Гровер заметил, как Стив самостоятельно вправлял плечо, и заявил, что его внедорожник ему ещё дорог.

Адреналин потихоньку спадает, Стив чувствует себя абсолютно вымотанным, боль в плече нарастает, а спина — наоборот немеет.

Канадцы в благодарность вручили ему магнитик в виде кленового листа и гид по островам. 

Эта нация вне его понимания. 

Они считают, что он не может найти лучший пляж Вайкики? Или пытаются избавить себя от соблазна его посещения?

Стив лениво листает гид. Он знает его наизусть. Раздел «Рестораны, кафе, бары», страница сто сорок два:

_«Самый популярный итальянский ресторан в городе — Scimmia alticcia. Отличная кухня, два уютных зала, сравнительно небольшое количество посадочных мест и средняя ценовая категория. Меню ресторана отражает всё самое лучшее, что есть в итальянской кухне, сосредоточившись именно на её шедеврах и отбросив региональные особенности. Специалисты признают это необычным шагом, ведь владелец и одновременно шеф-повар Дэнни Уильямс раньше специализировался исключительно на блюдах римской кухни…»_

Люди всегда всё усложняют. Сам он давно бросил попытки понять разницу между традициями Тосканы и Пьемонта и прочая, прочая… Дэнни сердился и говорил, что за несколько лет можно было и поднапрячься.

Стив честно пытался, но в очередной раз спутав кростини и брускетту (одинаковые бутерброды с помидорками!), решил забить на это дело.

Он переворачивает страницу:

_«Известность ресторан приобрёл благодаря множеству случившихся в нём инцидентов. За 2014 год в Scimmia alticcia зафиксированы три перестрелки, один поджог, масштабная драка трансвеститов и поимка льва, сбежавшего из зоопарка и попытавшегося скрыться на кухне ресторана. Ни один посетитель не пострадал. Так что, если вы хотите отлично покушать, испытав при этом острые ощущения…»_

Да уж.

Как бы Дэнни не матерился насчёт неприятностей, что преследуют «дело всей его жизни», прибыль они приносили.

И никто не погиб, что удивительно. Иногда Стив думал, что люди подсознательно предсказывают, как Дэнни каждый день будет ходить к ним на могилу и ныть об испорченном бизнесе. 

Страшное посмертие.

Они подъезжают к офису, и Стив на секунду прикрывает глаза. Он так устал.

***

Выбирая между написанием отчётов и лёгкими телесными, Стив двумя руками за последнее.

Работа всё не заканчивается, и когда он ставит последнюю подпись — за окном темно, а все давно разъехались. Вот уж действительно — в современном мире невозможно устроить приличный мордобой без заполнения кучи бланков после.

К ресторану он приезжает в три ночи.

Мартышка с перекошенной вывески укоризненно глядит на него. «Обезьяна навеселе» — Стив второй год безуспешно убеждает Дэнни дорисовать ей несколько бутылок.

Без подсветки дом выглядит непривычно, слишком мрачно.

Стив решает обойти его — нужно оценить весь ущерб, да и двери ставить придётся ему: после пятой выбитой Дэнни сказал, что не намерен больше тратиться на плотника, а если Стив имеет что-то против, то спать он будет на коврике — вместо собаки. Безопасности ради.

Он бесшумно поднимается на второй этаж и заворачивает на кухню. Она совсем маленькая — для двоих ещё ничего, но вот, когда Грейси ночует у них, становится несколько тесновато (завтракает она у Стива на коленях).

В животе настойчиво бурчит, и Стив, привычно включая свет под вытяжкой, думает, что нужно бы чего-то пожевать.

На столе — блюдо, накрытое прозрачной крышкой, и записка: «Поешь, придурок».

Ещё одна причина любить Дэнни. Стив падает на стул и начинает есть. Жадно, откусывая большие куски. Он обожает пирог с тунцом.

Глиняные горшки на окне отбрасывают странные, изломанные тени, и Стив в очередной раз думает, что у Дэнни всё не как у нормальных людей — в горшках Грейс выращивает травы.

Базилик, розмарин, орегано.

Она поливает их и различает сорта по запаху. Дэнни рассказывал, что эта традиция ещё из Джерси — Грейс обожала его работу и постоянно просила научить её готовить. — Я любил отвечать, что такой обезьянке, как она, сначала нужно вырасти. А она говорила, что обезьянки очень умные и расти абсолютно необязательно.

Когда Грейс разрешила срывать свой сад, «если Дэнно готовит для дяди Стива», — это было окончательное признание: тогда Стив понял, как отцы любят своих дочерей.

Дэнни часто готовит для него.

Ресторан отнимает много времени, и там он в основном орёт и кидается тарелками. Однажды Стив отлёживался после ранения и от скуки считал самые распространённые выкрики. С огромным перевесом выиграла фраза: «Ты хоть знаешь, что такое «аль денте», придурок?» На втором месте было: «Господи, за что?»

Когда они сидят на своей кухне — всё иначе. Дэнни сам замешивает тесто, окуная руки в холодную воду, и говорит, что для равиоли на Гавайях не лучшие условия — слишком жарко.

Стив заворожённо смотрит, как натягиваются сухожилия, движутся пальцы, усыпанные светлыми волосками.

У Дэнни сильные руки. Грубые. Когда он закатывает рукава, то видно, что кожа на правой — от запястья до локтя — странная, неровная.

— Старый ожог, — однажды объяснил Дэнни, — самая страшная вещь на кухне — лёд и кипящее масло.

Чаще всего Дэнни готовит карбонару. Он варит пасту, похожую на трубочки с нарезкой, и готовит соус. Получается невероятно быстро. И каждый раз он в разных вариациях рассказывает, почему именно карбонара — золотая вершина итальянской кухни:

— Да, она делается быстро, но сравни это с готовкой твоего дружка Камеконы. Тот считает, что тунец достаточно красиво порезать и разложить на листьях салата. И готово! Гавайцы не любят слово «сковородка»?

Стив дожёвывает пирог, принимает душ при свете телефона и залазит в кровать.

Наконец-то.

— Скучал по тебе, — сквозь сон говорит Дэнни, и Стив целует его в шею.

***

Стив сидит в белой комнате без двери и рисует на стенах схемы самых значимых битв двадцатого столетия. У него только два карандаша: красный и зелёный, что создаёт некоторые трудности, когда нужно изобразить больше двух армий.

Он только заканчивает с турецкими позициями при Скарье, как стены шатаются.

На живот шлёпается что-то обжигающе-холодное, и Стив просыпается.

Дэнни не должен выглядеть с утра таким возмутительно бодрым.

— Помаши утру ручкой, — и не должен читать мысли. Стив вынимает затёкшую руку из-под подушки и скидывает с живота помидор — Дэнни обожает хранить овощи в холодильнике (и разбрасывать их по всему дому).

— Час дня. Я удивляюсь, что на острове ещё есть живые люди: то, как работает полиция, — просто возмутительно.

— Детка, ты в галстуке, — хрипит Стив. — И в самой ужасной своей рубашке. К нам приезжает королева?

— Вставай, — порой Дэнни бывает таким беспощадным, — я на ногах с семи.

— Посиди со мной, — просит Стив и, сбросив одеяло, переваливается на средину кровати.

Дэнни недовольно вздыхает, но всё же садится рядом и, протянув руку, гладит его плечо:

— Гематома.

— Угу, — бормочет Стив и, подкатившись к Дэнни, кладёт голову ему на колени. — Забей, выглядит в два раза страшнее, чем чувствуется.

— Ты невероятен, МакГарретт, — Дэнни смеётся, и его живот вибрирует. Стив недовольно дёргает головой.

— Успокойся, сижу и даже не дышу, — на голову опускается рука и ерошит волосы, — Может, пора прекратить стричься, как на флоте? Знаешь, иногда хочется ухватиться.

Стив прикидывает все возможности этого «ухватиться», и утро предстаёт совсем в другом свете. Возможно, благодушно настроенного Дэнни таки удастся развести на секс.

Он уже и не наделся — разгромленный ресторан карался воздержанием.

— Если ты пообещаешь не напоминать мне о вчерашнем, я готов отпустить волосы до задницы и заплетать косички. Выйдет забавно.

Дэнни щипает его за ухо.

— До задницы не надо, зачем отвлекать от главного? Считай, договорились, — он скидывает голову Стива с колен и резко встаёт. — Не думал, что ты прикончишь пирог, вот бы мои клиенты так… _жрали_.

Подходит к шкафу, ослабляет галстук и начинает медленно расстёгивать рубашку.

— Не то чтобы у меня скоро будут клиенты. Страховой нужно несколько дней для оценки ущерба, а новые столы придётся везти с континента.

Стив молча смотрит, как рубашка отправляется в шкаф, а Дэнни берётся за ремень.

— Когда я был совсем неопытным, наивным, я думал, что наше знакомство — высшая степень проявления твоей неандертальской натуры. Но ты продолжаешь меня удивлять.

— Наша жизнь никогда не станет скучной, — Стив тянется к тумбочке за презервативами и смазкой. — Я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда.

Два года назад они с ребятами праздновали. Стив до сих пор не знает, что именно — Дженсен говорил про какой-то футбол и цветы, и никто ничего не понял. Что не мешало им надраться — и их выгнали из бара: Клэй приставал к жене хозяина, а Кугар разделся и, тыкая себя в грудь, рассказывал об Иисусе (группа вежливых японцев почтительно слушала, хотя Стив готов был спорить на сотку — по-испански они не говорили).

Аиша заявила, что не хочет находиться в компании пьяных свиней, и гордо ушла, а они назло ей решили пойти в приличное место.

Не повезло ресторану Дэнни.

— Помню, как вчера. Шикарный удар сковородкой, детка, — Стив закидывает трусы под кровать — в прошлый раз он в них запутался, Дэнни долго ржал, и секс как-то не удался.

— Я тоже. Мне этот вопль «где винтовка, когда она так нужна?» несколько месяцев снился.

Дэнни уже разделся и стоял голый — Стив любит это абсолютное бесстыдство. Он размазывает первую каплю смазки по члену и на всякий случай спихивает на пол и одеяло.

— Мы трахаемся или ты так и будешь там стоять? — голос охрип, и Стив сглатывает вязкую слюну.

— Трахаемся, — Дэнни кивает и залазит на кровать.

Стив проводит руками по его груди, цепляясь за курчавые волосы, и мягко толкает на спину.

— А где животная страсть? Годы берут своё, и тебе нужно больше времени? — Дэнни обожает его провоцировать.

Он облизывает губы, и Стив нависает над ним, наклоняется и начинает целовать кадык. Дэнни не любит бриться начисто, и Стив давно привык к царапающей щетине. Настроения долго возиться нет и, ведя рукой, он гладит низ живота.

— По-быстрому? Ты не против, детка?

Дэнни кивает и тянется за поцелуем. Стив никогда не признался бы, но он просто обожает поцелуи Дэнни. И невинные касания губами, и укусы до крови, и грязные, полны слюны, спермы, пошло звучащие. Стив проводит пальцами между его ягодиц, отстраняется, надевает презерватив и толкается внутрь.

Дэнни стонет и, подавшись вперёд, хватает его за больное плечо. Стив шипит и перестаёт церемониться. Он трахает быстро и грубо, полностью вынимая член и мгновенно толкаясь назад.

Пот щиплет глаза.

— Ну, давай, детка, — Дэнни стонет, дёргается и кончает, пачкая живот спермой. Стив целует его в шею и, вытащив член, начинает быстро дрочить. Хватает минуты.

Дэнни целует его. Медленно и ласково. Будто обещая посткоитальные обнимашки.

И нежно говорит:

— Дверь ждёт, Стивен.


End file.
